Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball Series)
Power OVA Upon being sensed by King Kai, King Kai states that Hatchiyack has the greatest ki he has ever sensed. Hatchiyack is described by Goku as being possibly stronger than Broly (whose Power Level is around 1,400,000,000 in his Legendary Super Saiyan form according to a 2004 V-Jump).1 He has minimal difficulty fighting Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Piccolo, which also alludes to the Broly comparison since Broly also performed a similar feat. Video games In his game exclusive Super Form, Hatchiyack becomes even more powerful than before. He can defeat the afore mentioned Z Fighters even quicker than before. Only by the power of a Spirit Bomb is Super Hatchiyack destroyed for good. Techniques and special abilities * Hate Energy Manipulation – Hatchiyack's primary ability, it can manipulate Hate Energy to perform various techniques. ** Hate Energy Absorption – Hatchiyack possess the ability to absorb Hate Energy into itself. ** Resurrection and Power Up – Hatchiyack can resurrect people as powerful Ghost Warriors through manipulating their hatred of the Saiyans. The resurrected warriors are also powered up compared to how they were in life. ** Transformation – After absorbing enough Hate Energy, Hatchiyack can transform from its super computer form to its humanoid form. It transforms after absorbing the hatred of all of the Tuffle soldiers, Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler, Frieza, and Dr. Raichi. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave – Hatchiyack uses a green energy wave fired from the left hand. Used in the video games Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Energy Wave Combo – Hatchiyack repeatedly throws small energy balls one after another, creating lots of explosions. * Rapid Charge Counter – A counterattack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. * Ultimate Blow – A physical attack used by Hatchiyack in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. * Revenger Charge – One of Hatchiyack's supportive techniques. It is also one of his techniques in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Hatchiyack's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Revenger Cannon – Hatchiyack's most powerful technique. It is a green energy blastfired after 15 seconds of Revenger Charge. ** Ultra Revenger Cannon (超リベンジャーキャノン) – A more powerful version of the attack used by Hatchiyack in his Giant Form. ** Full Charge Revenger Cannon (フルチャージリベンジャーカノン) – A more powerful version of the attack used by Super Hatchiyack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Final Revenger Cannon (ファイナルリベンジャーカノン) – The most powerful version of the Revenger Cannon used by Baby Hatchiyack. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Exploding Wave – Used in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. * Explosive Wave – Used in Raging Blast 2, in his base form. He also uses the attack in his Giant form in Uchū-Hen. * Cloning – Hatchiyack has the ability to create several copies of himself, splitting his power between them, though if the real Hatchiyack is defeated then all of his clones will die as well. In Uchū-Hen he created eight copies, and in Dragon Ball Heroes he can have four. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Transformations Humanoid Form As an ultimate attempt to defeat the Saiyans, Hatchiyack takes on a physical body after absorbing hatred of the Saiyans from Dr. Raichi after the latter was defeated. Hatchiyack takes on the form of a large red humanoid figure with gems across its body, which are blue in the original OVAs and green in the 2010 remake. This form referred to as a humanoid form in Hatchiyack's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and is referred to by Raichi as Hatchiyack's perfect form. Daizenshuu 7 calls it "humanoid battle form". Giant Form In this transformation, Hatchiyack grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. Like other users of this technique, Hatchiyack appears to be able to use it in stages, as he, when already in Giant Form, became larger in retaliation to being hit by Energy Waves. He is defeated by Goku, who flies into Hatchiyack's mouth and into his center, destroying his core with a Kamehameha. Giant Hatchiyack makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10). Super Form A form called Powered Up Form (パワーアップ形態) in Dragon Ball Heroes. In this form, Hatchiyack grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor in his shoulder and hands with a boost in power as well as more blue parts on his chest and legs. He becomes powerful enough to beat the Z Fighters even faster than before. It is only after an Instant Spirit Bomb is thrown directly in his face by Super Saiyan Goku that Hatchiyack is finally defeated. His Super Form makes its debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM10). Majin Majin Super Hatchiyack is the result of Super Hatchiyack under possession of Babidi's mind control, greatly increasing his power. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Category:Characters